Distasteful
by BraveMerida
Summary: Yellow Pearl tries to belittle Blue Pearl while their Diamonds are busy, but Blue Pearl know better than to mindlessly listen. A one-shot.


"How long will they be in there?"

Yellow Pearl turned to Blue Pearl with a look of disgust. "I don't know! How dare you even ask me such a ridiculous question!" she snapped, raising her hands over her head as she exclaimed, "How am I even suppose to know? They can be in there as long as they want."

Blue Pearl sighed. Yellow Pearl was always like this; the simplest things would set her off if the gem talking to her wasn't a Diamond. Blue figured it was because she was Yellow Diamond's Pearl, so she must feel she was better than everyone else. But that still didn't explain why she was like this to her, Blue Diamond's Pearl, for goodness sakes.

The two stood outside of the main temple on Homeworld. Their Diamonds have gone inside and had told them to wait outside the entrance, where all the other gem guards were. They have been waiting for quite a while now.

Blue sighed again, her legs getting numb from all the standing. Fixing her skirt, she sat down on the tiled floor with her legs crossed.

Yellow scoffed at this. "What are you doing?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Blue looked up in surprise. She thought about quoting what Yellow said earlier about "ridiculous questions", but then thought better of it. She didn't want to sound distasteful. "I'm... sitting down." she decided to answer.

"Ugh! Obviously, you're sitting down!" Yellow exclaimed as she rubbed her forehead as if having a mere conversation with Blue was giving her a headache. "But you're supposed to be standing! When your Diamond comes back out, you have to be standing! Ready to follow her and her command. When she comes out and she sees you sitting, she'll think you're tired. Bored of taking commands and listening to her."

Blue thought this over. No, not about if Yellow was right, don't worry. She thought about how ridiculous Yellow was being. How could just sitting down turn to her disrespecting her Diamond? "But I am following her and her commands." Blue finally answered after she collected her thoughts. "She told me to wait here for her, with you, and I am. I'm waiting right here, with you, but I just happen to be sitting."

Yellow Pearl now placed both hands on her forehead, groaning at what she saw as Blue Pearl's stupidity. "No, no, no! That's not what I meant and you know it!" she exclaimed so loudly the guard gems around them looked over. "Sitting while waiting for someone is body language for you got tired of waiting! Ugh! You look so utterly distasteful right now!"

Oh. So she looked distasteful. Blue didn't like the sound of that. She folded her hands on her lap and looked over herself. She didn't think she looked distasteful, but she could be wrong.

But Yellow could be wrong, too. She decided to look over Yellow as well.

Yellow Pearl stood three feet away from Blue. She was standing in her usual pose; legs straight, one foot in front of the other, her hands behind her back, and her face was covered with her little "I'm better than you" frown. Blue could tell Yellow was getting tired of standing, too. Her legs were a bit wobbly. But she still stood there, trying to look mighty.

After studying Yellow over, Blue decided on what to say. "Well, do you have any idea what standing up all this time is body language for?"

This caught Yellow off guard. "Wha- what?" she exclaimed, annoyed that Blue dared to question her. "Why, obviously, I-"

"You've been standing for so long," Blue continued, not caring for what Yellow had to say. "When your Diamond comes out, she'll think you've been standing the whole time."

"I have!" declared Yellow, pointing an accusing finger at Blue. "Unlike you!"

"See you have stood for such a long, long time, she'll think you were waiting for her."

"I am!"

"Wondering when she'll come back."

"I am!" Yellow declared again, getting rather ticked off.

"Getting annoyed with her."

"I a- Wait." Yellow stopped herself from yelling again. "What?"

"She'll think you were getting annoyed with her," Blue repeat as she started to smile. She knew she had Yellow with this one. "Waiting so long, standing here the whole time. While I got comfortable and accepted the fact that my Diamond will take her time and I respected that; you stood here, thinking that your Diamond will come out soon because she was making you wait uncomfortably for her, getting annoying that _she_ made _you_ wait so long." Blue sighed, getting to her point, "Seems rather distasteful to me."

Yellow Pearl's face turned bright yellow. "Why... You... Have no idea what you're talking about!" she yelled before stomping away, going to the other side of the entrance. She had no interested of being even so much as near Blue Pearl now. She stood there with her arms crossed, her face still fuming.

Blue sat back and smiled. Yellow stomping away was all the proof she needed of being right.

She thought it over and finally realized why Yellow was like this: Blue thought things over before speaking. Yellow... Probably had a hard time even thinking at all.


End file.
